


【迹冢】《愿者上钩》

by LumiereKei



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: ———中秋快乐———《引猫入室》前传（假的，别信）无意义，OOC，慎入
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, 迹部景吾/手冢国光
Kudos: 1





	【迹冢】《愿者上钩》

当龙还是锦鲤的时候，大猫本身就是大猫。

青崖山地势极险，半山处有一方泉水，极深，山涧溪流皆汇于此。山泉无名鲜为人知，偶有游人侠客行经此处，平日里连其他动物都很少见。  
无人打扰，环境清幽，大猫嗅着山林间的静谧，觉得这是个修行的好地方。  
大猫百无聊赖地趴在崖边，一身白毛被风吹得凌乱。山风凛冽，对他来说不过是散散体温的助力罢了。大猫尤爱冬季，他自己的境界里一直维持着冰天雪地的状态。  
大猫到青崖山还没多久，这几日暑气才刚刚散尽。山间最凉爽的地方便是这山崖边，他惬意地甩着尾巴，如同往日一样，打算眯个盹。  
泉水叮咚。  
大猫的耳朵动了动，那声音极微弱，稍纵即逝。他凝神细听了一会儿，发现再没什么动静后，又放任自己进入了梦境。不知道是不是因为那道泉声的缘故，他在梦境里被水浸没。  
于他而言，是个美梦。而白虎喜水，闻所未闻。  
就好像后来青龙畏寒，同样世间少有。  
不过那都是后话了。

大猫很久没回自己的境界，青崖山已然成为他的新宠。他无心将此处圈为新的地盘，靠仙力维持的环境远没有原始的山林松风来的暇意。  
这日，他一如往常那般趴在山崖边吹风，忽然耳朵一动，再次捕捉到了那缕微弱的泉声。声音从山崖上头传来，与他隔了一道天堑。  
大猫抖了抖凌乱的毛站起身，脚掌迈出山崖，凭虚御风，踏云而上。  
那一汪泉水在树林边缘，深不见底。大猫在泉边落下，凑近水面，习惯性先嗅一嗅，再伸出舌头将泉水卷入口中。  
泉水里有隐隐的灵力流动，一道影子从泉底一闪而过，大猫也不在意，本能觉得那东西没什么威胁性。他喝够了水，也不回山崖边，而是伸了个懒腰，直接在泉边冰凉的石头上横卧下来。毛绒绒的脑袋搭在前爪上，尾巴挂在泉边，尾尖沾了水也无所谓。  
泉水冰凉，树林清幽，比山崖那边还让人惬意，大猫在此便一待许久，偶尔重回山崖边看看。  
他知道这泉池有主，也没有横刀夺爱的念头，只是在境界里待久了，难得遇上点凡间事物，引起了他好奇的天性。  
某一日，泉水无声翻涌，泉池的主人在深不可见的泉底摆了摆漂亮的尾巴。  
大猫抬了下眼皮，感受到灵力波动，有灵物正向水面靠近。不多时，他便看见了一尾异常漂亮的锦鲤。鳞如青瓷，尾鳍如扇，不止凡间少有，连境界里都很少见，是极稀有的青龙鲤。  
大猫眯起眼睛，毛绒绒的脸上看不出一丝情绪，而微微甩动的尾巴尖早已泄露他愉快的心情。  
青色锦鲤在距离水面不到十寸之处停住，盯着那尾巴尖一动不动。他缓缓浮出水面，不出意外地惊动了岸上的大猫。  
大猫凑过去嗅了嗅，锦鲤倒也不怕他，探出脑袋在他鼻尖蹭过一道水渍。

这日，大猫一如既往卧在泉边，半截尾巴浸在水里，惬意闲适。  
锦鲤见大猫晃着尾巴，半晌有一道金光滑落，在一片粼粼波光中也尤为显眼。他看着那东西渐渐落入泉底，触及石面时发出微不可闻的轻响，一丝灵力溢出，而岸上的大猫还毫无察觉。  
锦鲤游过去衔住那枚圆环，聚起一点灵力，反身尾巴一甩，本只有轻微波纹的水面水花突起，眼见就要浇大猫一身，却被一道无形屏障挡住，连带着也将圆环打回泉池。  
这一下动静有些大，惊扰了树林里栖息的鸟雀，扑棱棱的展翅声此起彼伏。大猫没去管那些惊慌的飞禽走兽，他收起懒散的样子，直接打了道灵力下去。锦鲤没有潜回水底去，也没有避开那道带着试探的灵力，等水面重新平静下来，一鱼一猫隔着泉水大眼瞪小眼。  
大猫轻嗤一声，化了人形，居高临下站在泉边：“你倒是好胆量。”  
锦鲤不为所动，口吐人言：“阁下扰人在前，礼尚往来而已。”  
大猫眉峰一挑：“你我一直相安无事，怎的今日说本大爷扰人？”  
锦鲤却不再言语，吐了个泡泡沉入泉底。大猫以为他恼羞成怒，不一会却见他又浮了上来。  
锦鲤化人踏水而出，茶色长发高束，一袭青衣，如碧玉般温润通透。清冷的目光看过来，好似荒原冰雪。他一句话不说，只往那儿一站，气势竟一点不输对面的人。  
锦鲤伸出手，一个金色圆环躺在他的手掌心，光泽夺目。大猫愣了愣，接过圆环很是诧异：“啊嗯，什么时候掉下去的？”  
锦鲤只为将物品交还给他，也不多言：“此物灵气甚重，阁下莫要再遗失。”说完便化回原形入了水，很快潜入泉底消失不见。  
大猫收了圆环，抬手摸了摸眼角，神色莫名。  
之后几日，锦鲤再未出现过。

大猫算了算日子，如果他没料错，不久后龙门将现，那青龙鲤只要跃了龙门便可化龙。  
他若能再多待几日，或许可见一场浩荡的龙翔九天之景。只可惜，大猫在凡间待了许久，这也到了该回去的时候。  
仙灵有轮回，而两人有缘，或许不知哪一辈子，又或许不久之后就能重逢也说不定。

End


End file.
